


In The Hen House

by CanKarmaWrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Chickens, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Yearning, i just love them so much, my friend gave me the prompt word chicken, no beta readers we die like men, raising chickens, so here's what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanKarmaWrite/pseuds/CanKarmaWrite
Summary: After a releasing a heavy sigh Beau pushed herself up onto her forearms and turned towards Jester’s voice, not expecting there to be another figure standing by the side of her bed. Jester and Yasha were probably the two people that could wake her up without facing her wrath the rest of the day, and here they were, standing beside her bed...holding something? Holding…“Beau we were at the market earlier and Veth saw these baby chicks and Caduceus said they weren’t very happy so we got all of them.”---My friend wanted me to incorporate chickens into my first attempt at writing in 3 years. This one's for you Maddie.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Comments: 19
Kudos: 165





	In The Hen House

Being woken up was one of Beau’s least favorite things in the world. Her father had woken her at the asscrack of dawn every harvest season since her 6th birthday, and the monks at the Cobalt Soul were not much better with how early they forced the trainees to rise. It wasn’t the early hour that bothered her, rather that someone was forcing her to wake up and do something, it wasn’t her choice.

Beau actually didn’t mind waking up early, in fact she enjoyed the time she spent alone working through various forms and routines each morning while the rest of the Mighty Nein woke at their own leisure. After the events that occurred beneath the Chantry of the Dawn, Yasha was never that long behind her in waking. If Fjord was training with her, he’d be up and overly chipper to make up for his shitty forms and the groveling that would come at the end of their five mile run. Caduceus tended to wake early to start a pot of tea and breakfast for the group, but he certainly wasn’t awake enough for conversation until at least the second pot of tea. The smell of breakfast usually roused the rest if they were not already awake by then, Jester being the last to rise most mornings.

Most. Mornings.

“Beau...Beauuuu...Are you awake yet?” 

The whispers that filtered through the hazy candlelit scene in Beau’s dream were immediately identifiable, and confusing given what she’d been dreaming until this point. The negotiations between Nugget and the Bright Queen would have to wait. 

“Mmm-yeah Jessie?” Beau mumbled, turning her face into the pillow to wipe the bit of drool off her face. There wasn’t anything planned for today, just a slow day of waiting to wait some more at the Xhorhouse, so Beau let herself have a day to sleep in and recover from a nasty fight they’d had in the days before. 

After a releasing a heavy sigh Beau pushed herself up onto her forearms and turned towards Jester’s voice, not expecting there to be another figure standing by the side of her bed. Jester and Yasha were probably the two people that could wake her up without facing her wrath the rest of the day, and here they were, standing beside her bed...holding something? Holding…

“Beau we were at the market earlier and Veth saw these baby chicks and Caduceus said they weren’t very happy so we got all of them.” 

With a little flourish a handful of peeping chicks were revealed in both Jester and Yasha’s hands. They weren’t your typical yellow fluffy chicks but instead were colored a creamy white with two black stripes from the crown of their head all the way down their back, like some abstract porcelain doll. Yasha was holding them with the same kind of reverence Beau had seen monks at the Cobalt Soul hold particularly old tomes with. 

“All of them Beau.” Yasha echoed, smirking despite the look her mis-matched eyes said she was in over her head and fully aware of it. 

“How many Jes?” Beau asked, still blinking the sleep from her eyes as she sat up fully and stretched her arms above her head, flexing just a bit to see if she got a rise out of either Jester or Yasha, though she’d never admit that to anyone. 

“Uh-” Jester’s voice sounded pinched, and when Beau gave a sidelong glance she could see a light purple flush dusting the tops of Jester’s freckled cheeks. She smirked and stored that little fact away for later. 

Jester shook her head slightly to regain her composure, the little bells and trinkets scattered amongst her ears and horns tinkled slightly with the movement and caught the attention of a few chicks. 

“Um seven?” She batted her eyelashes as she held one hand out further so Beau could see them more closely.

“Huh, they kinda look like Yasha.” Beau said with a chuckle, eyes flicking in the taller woman’s direction just in time to see crack a rare full smile. 

“Ohmigosh they do!” The tiefling squeaked, handing two of the little peepers to Beau so she could better see them and also because one of them had just pecked at her finger and that seemed more Beau’s speed. “We need to name them all! Also, we need to figure out where they’ll live. Do you think Caduceus will let me build a little coop up near the tree? I should go ask him about…” Jester’s happy rambling faded into the background as Beau took a moment to look between the blue tiefling- whose tail was excitedly flicking behind her- and the aasimar who was still holding the four chicks in her large hands with such tenderness that Beau couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with her. 

“Beau?” 

Hearing her name shook Beau from her reverie and thoughts of loving the two women in front of her fled her brain. “Huh? Oh sorry. Still sleepy.” She mumbled unconvincingly, a deep crimson rising from beneath her copper toned skin to wash across the apples of her cheeks. Partly from embarrassment for not listening, but also for the unrequited feelings she was harboring for the women who had woken her this morning. 

Jester rolled her eyes adoringly and repeated her question, “Do you have any name suggestions? Since there are seven of us, and seven of them, each of us gets to name one!” 

The question rattled around in Beau’s mind for a moment as she looked down to the striped chicks nestled into her palms. Those calloused hands that she knew could wreak so much havoc and carry so much force were holding such fragile lives, and Beau knew now why Yasha looked like she did. 

After assessing her two chicks of choice Beau furrowed her brows as if considering a very important decision, “Would Thaddeus Jr. be too on the nose?”

The snicker that quip pulled from Yasha was a bit surprising, but she’d never had trouble making the barbarian laugh in private where she let down her guard a bit. Beau preened a bit at the number of reactions she’d been able to get out of both Yasha and Jester this morning, it meant she hadn’t lost her touch...yet. 

“I’m naming mine Cupcake.” 

“Of course you are.”

“Well I already have a Sprinkle and a Nugget, so Cupcake just makes sense, you know?” Jester brought the chick she’d decided to name up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss atop it’s little head, making Beau wish she was in that lucky chick’s place.

“I’m naming mine Honeysuckle.” Yasha said quietly, catching both of the blue hues ladies in front of her off guard. The barbarian blushed and ducked her head, a habit she’d been trying to break, before nodding slightly. 

“Why Honeysuckle, Yasha?” For once, Beau’s usual smarmy tone was completely absent and instead her words were painted with gentle patience and curiosity. 

After setting three of the peeping chicks down on Beau’s rumpled bedspread Yasha brought the remaining one closer to her face as she chewed on her tattooed bottom lip, seemingly contemplating her response. 

“It was the first flower I loved as a child. I remember someone from my tribe showing me how to gather the sweetness from the flower onto the little...that little center bit?” Her brows wrinkled slightly as she searched for the word, mismatched eyes looking between Jester and Beau to make sure she was being understood despite her lack of terminology. 

“The stamen. It’s the male part of the flower and it produces pollen.” Beau said automatically, the fact jettisoning to the forefront of her mind from a random botany book she’d skimmed instead of actually doing the work requested of her. Jester and Yasha both looked at Beau with eyebrows raised, seemingly impressed that she knew the correct term off the top of her head. 

The monk’s cheeks flushed a deep coral and she shrugged, “Or like...whatever? I think I read it somewhere.” She could tell neither of the women in front of her bought the shitty excuse. 

Yasha smiled tenderly at Beau before continuing, “I used to to pick them from this little forest we’d hunt in, and all throughout the day I’d just eat the nectar and then save the flowers...They were Zuala’s favorite.” The name usually made the aasimar’s heart feel heavy and cold within her chest, but now it was a gentle ache, almost like a long-healed broken bone when the weather got cooler. 

The quiet peeping of the chicks was the only sound that filled the room for a moment before Jester decided that she couldn’t stand the silence any longer. “I’m going to go find Caduceus and start building a home for these little guys. Yasha, Beau, do you want to help?” She asked sweetly despite knowing that neither of them could say no to her. 

“Sure Jessie. I was planning on doing some boring monk shit today so this will be much more fun.” Beau assured the tiefling. There was an obvious look of adoration in her eyes as she looked between Yasha and Jester, a look that was only there for a brief moment before the usual cocky and carefree mask was back in place and hiding any true feelings Beau was experiencing. 

“Yay! Come on Yasha! I think Caduceus is on the roof because he does his morning meditation up there. He’s invited me to join him but honestly I cannot stay awake…” Her voice trailed off as she disappeared down the hallway, Yasha cast one last glance at Beau as she left the room watching as the monk scrubbed her hands over her face as if trying to wake herself from a dream. 

The monochromatic woman smiled gently, for she knew the very feeling Beau was experiencing- dreamlike disbelief. It was hard to believe that this was their life now, but Yasha was excited to see where this dream led. 

Beau looked towards the door and caught Yasha smiling at her, watching as the woman blushed once more before turning on her heel and heading after Jester. 

“Ioun help me…” 

What was Beau going to do about the warmth that spread through her chest whenever Yasha and Jester were around?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I haven't written in three years because my brain and body went through some tough shit and don't work the way they used to. 
> 
> Critical Role, its characters, and its fan base have made me want to write again. I hope you enjoy this little writing exercise as I oil up the old gears and get working again.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I love each and every one of you. You can find me on twitter with the same username I have here if you wanna follow me!


End file.
